


Dusk Has Fallen

by FiendMaz



Series: Oceans Will Part In This War Of Hearts [14]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Comforting Alec, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Oblivious Simon, Plot Devices, Protective Alec Lightwood, References to Drugs, Sick Magnus Bane, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon waking, Magnus barely has time to adjust to the world after his drug-induced coma when Simon arrives to ask for help. He gradually finds out what's been happening, who's been taking care of him and also remembers his promise to Jace. Knowing he needs to leave and that Alec would try to stop him, he sends off a fire message but being Magnus Bane, it's only expected that he takes too long and needs to face Alec anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk Has Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your sweet words and encouragement these past few fics, JoeNeal!
> 
> Also to Mae for telling me exactly how much you loved this series so far ;)
> 
> __  
> This series is set in the Shadowhunters (TV) world so some things aren't as it is in the book but those that aren't touched upon by the show yet are based on book canon as obtained through the Shadowhunters wikia. The rest are written with liberty.

The easy muted noise of Brooklyn at the crack of dawn filtered in through the open windows along with blowing wind that rustled the stacks of papers occupying the normally empty kitchen countertop. Hard at work, Alec was furiously scribbling away on papers. After he had decided to take care of Magnus, he had started visiting the Institute for an hour each day to get briefed and take his work back to the loft.

It was certainly frustrating to not be able to help Izzy and Clary with the missions and patrols; being relegated to piecing information together, picking out patterns and creating strategies in the comforts of the loft instead. He had always been there for Izzy and to not be able to was a form of torture that was slowly killing him.

Caring for Magnus was already emotionally draining by itself especially since the warlock was either tensed into a curled ball or loudly groaning in pain. Through the days that passed, Alec had found himself appreciating Clary more and more for her ingenious ideas to keep Magnus calm. The scented candles were by far his favourite of methods though hugging Magnus did the job better when screaming was involved.

According to Catarina, all of this were merely side-effects of the drugs either creating nightmares or phantom pains. Alec dearly hoped it was the former as he felt helpless enough with Magnus’ current state. Knowing it was his fault made it all the worse but he was good about not jumping into that wormhole.

Thankfully, everyone seemed to be nice enough to ignore the fact that Magnus had confessed to him.  He had no clue how to react to it so he pushed it aside to prod at a later date. Baby steps, he needed to take baby steps with this relationship. First, he wanted to be able to call Magnus his boyfriend.

_BUZZ!_

He perked up at the sound of the doorbell and sidled up to the window, leaving his work for a moment, to peer down. A small smile graced his face when he saw the slender forms of his sister and Clary waving up at him. With light steps, he was out the door and down the steps to open the gate.

“How are you, big bro?” Izzy greeted cheerfully as she closed the gate behind her.

"Hi Alec." Clary said as she brushed past them both and up the stairs. “I’m going to check on Magnus!”

“I’m fine, Izzy. How was patrol last night?”

Izzy made a face and grabbed Alec’s arm so they could follow after Clary together. “Boring. Couple of Ravener demons but nothing we couldn’t handle. Clary’s doing really well with her training.”

“Good.”

“Uh huh,” Izzy grinned. “How’s Magnus?”

“He’s better today.” Alec smiled. “He only screamed once. I think the drugs are finally nearly out of his system.” He held the door open for his sister and tugged the door close afterwards.

“Thank the Angel. It’s been a long six days… Has Catarina said anything?”

“To wait.”

Izzy sighed and flopped down on the couch. “Wait… That’s all we do these days, isn’t it?”

Clary peeked out from the bedroom. “Magnus seems to be in a lighter sleep today. Maybe he’d wake up tomorrow.”

Alec nodded. “I hope so.” He startled when he heard groaning and saw Clary dart back into the bedroom. He looked on worriedly and when the noise didn’t stop, he finally went to see Magnus himself. Clary was rubbing Magnus’ arm to try to give comfort and it clearly wasn’t working so he launched himself over to wrap his arms around Magnus' body.

Clary stepped aside and slipped out of the room with a slightly mirthful, “he’s all yours.”

Alec rolled his eyes and ran his hands down Magnus’ sweaty sides. He pried the clenched fists open and started whispering sweet nothings. “Shhh, it’s alright, Magnus. You’re alright.” He babbled. “Just hold on for a while longer. Catarina says it’ll only be a matter of time. You’ve done so well…” He continued until Magnus relaxed.

With a sigh, he carefully laid the warlock back on the bed, head propped by a fluffed pillow, and stood. He swept his eyes over the clinging silk robe and gulped audibly at the enticing sight. It was with a herculean effort that he ripped his eyes away and left for the bathroom to get a towel and a new robe.

He had so far succeeded in not looking at Magnus’ body whenever he cleaned him up or redressed the warlock. The task seemed impossible but it was actually doable and Alec wasn’t one to ogle someone when they were unconscious no matter how appealing they looked.

Izzy maintained that he was a prude, wasting the chance to shamelessly admire Magnus in the warlock’s full glory. And Clary has managed to look really impressed every time he confirmed that he hasn’t taken so much as a peek yet. Honestly, he didn’t know what to do with the both of them.

Lydia, though, had asked a far more off-putting question along the lines of “do you not want to see his body?” It was ludicrous; he was male and very gay. Even when he was in the closet, he never failed to jump on the opportunity of covertly admiring other males. Magnus was just different and Alec wanted the first time he saw the warlock’s body to be when they were both conscious.

Also, he returned to the bedroom and set aside the robe and started to wipe the warlock down, there was nothing sexy about Magnus being sick. Inch by inch, he peeled off the robe, studiously keeping his eyes focused on the cloth. He rubbed down the warlock's legs and threw the rag to the floor along with the soiled robe.

With practiced ease, he had the warlock dressed in a new robe and he was out the door with the soiled materials. He bypassed his sister and Clary’s teasing looks and dropped the stuff in the hamper to launder later. His eyes sought for the clock and he grumbled internally when it read three o’clock.

Sadly, he returned to the living room to kick his sister and Clary out. “Go back to the Institute; it’s late. I still have work to do.” When they didn’t move he raised his brows and made a gesture to the door. “Mother will lecture you both if you take any longer.”

“She has no right.” Izzy grumbled as Clary made a face. “Lydia’s the Head of the Institute.”

“She’s our mother.”

“Is that what you say to yourself when she reprimands you about taking care of Magnus?” Izzy shook her head.

Clary stood with a deep-set frown. “She’s not what a mother should be.”

Alec regarded her tiredly, not exactly wanting to defend his mother but unwilling to have his family any more fragmented. “Look,” He trailed off and looked up at the ceiling. What was he going to say? He had lost any drive to make his mother proud any longer. His mother hadn’t given a damn about what he wanted and that… It wasn’t right, he knew that now.

“No, Clary’s right.” Izzy stood as well and held onto Clary. “All she cares about is the Lightwood name not us. I’m done with excusing her. I’m done.”

“I don’t really want to be the one suggesting this but…” Clary started. “Have you guys ever thought about asking Lydia if, you know, your mother could be removed from the Institute? She’s causing more harm than good and she hasn't even been helping out. All she does is scream.”

Izzy looked away just as Alec turned his gaze back down. “She’s our mother.” He repeated.

“She’s your mother, I know, but… she’s cruel.” Clary drew herself to full height. “If you want a mother, my mom can be yours as well.”

Shocked, Izzy whipped her head over to stare at Clary.

Alec stayed still. Sharing mothers? He almost laughed. That was such a foreign concept. So utterly mundane. “Back to the Institute, both of you.” He ordered lightly.

“See you tomorrow, big bro.”

Clary spared a small smile as she was tugged away by Izzy. “Think about it.” She said softly.

“Let me know when you reach the Institute, Iz.” Alec smothered a smirk when his sister waved him away before the door closed shut behind the girls. He returned to the kitchen and his work but he was distracted. Clary’s suggestion had merit and truthfully, all his mother did _was_ suck up to the Clave and lecture. More like, spread negativity. Then again, this was _his mother_ and to ask Lydia to banish her? He couldn’t ask his ex-fiancé to do that. He’d have to… do it himself.

He shook his head and burrowed himself deeper into his work.

Hours later when the sun had reclaimed its prime spot in the sky and New York City came alive, late noon found Alec waking up in a sour mood. There was an incessant buzzing coming from his pocket and there was also an unidentified thing swatting his nose that he mostly blamed for disturbing his sleep. Sleep-hazy, he tried to swat at the bird – what else could it be? – and was scratched for his efforts. He jumped out of his seat in alarm.

Suddenly wide awake, he glared at the white cat sitting innocently on the countertop and then noticed a piece of paper hanging off his face. Disgruntled, he unstuck it and used it to swat the cat away, watching as it sauntered away gracefully without a care in the world.

It struck him then that this must be the stray cat Magnus mentioned before. What was the name? “Chairman Meow?” He asked the cat, feeling ridiculous then gratified when the feline meowed at him. “Stay then, I guess.” He stretched out his body, groaning with every crack of his bones. He yawned loudly and made his way to the bedroom.

Magnus was sprawled, face smooth of creases and body relaxed. All in all, the warlock seemed to not be in pain anymore which was a giant relief to Alec. He padded over to the bed, sat down and carefully combed through the warlock’s soft hair. “Aren’t you hungry yet, Magnus? It’s time to wake up… It’s been a week.” He murmured softly. “I miss your voice. I miss you.”

_Bzzzt!_

Alec fished out his phone from his pocket in annoyance to find a text from Lydia. He opened it and typed out a short text telling her he was on his way. He untangled his fingers from the warlock’s hair and froze when, unexpectedly, Magnus squirmed on the bed and shifted closer. It was the first time the warlock had made any conscious movement outside of nightmares or phantom pains.

“Magnus?” Alec asked fragilely. When no answer came, he deflated and planted a kiss on the warlock’s head. “I’m going to the Institute for a while. I’ll be back soon.” He slid his hand down Magnus’ cheek before he left the room.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Magnus woke, sweat beading down his skin. He swallowed shallowly, pressing the tips of his cold fingertips against his closed eyelids. His mind was a mess; he was disoriented.

The last drug given to him had warped his mind in ways that had left him breathless with the desire to end his life. He was consumed with such darkness and it was like he had been dying with every breath he took, every beat of his heart, every movement. It was unreal and unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

He opened his eyes, blinking multiple times until his vision cleared then regarded his surroundings with a critical eye. He was in his loft. Was this a dream? He lifted his hand to slap himself but stopped midway.

The fogs of sleep that were slowly being chased away with every deep breath he took fully disappeared. His mind was alert now and he could feel the faint buzz of his restored magic beneath his skin. The last remnants of whatever drugs had been pumped in him was a mere distant thick sluggish foreign substance he could barely feel.

Who brought him home?

As that question hit him, he noticed the tingling feeling of magic tickling his chest. Magic that wasn’t his but from another warlock. A warlock had saved him and brought him home. There were few warlocks who would even bother looking for him and then be allowed into his home to lay him here.

 _No_ , he corrected himself. There was only one warlock left that could do this.

Catarina.

Magnus smiled and swung his legs off the bed, stretching and moaning loudly at the aches of his muscles and joints. Being a prisoner was rough indeed. Catarina must have only healed his superficial wounds and not the pains of writhing and laying down on a concrete floor for hours.

He wrinkled his nose and set off for his potions room, lifting up an egg-shaped bottle upon arrival and unscrewing the cap to down the whole thing. With a wave of his hand, the bottle disappeared and he padded into the living room to his bar.

The sky was a dark pink-purple that blanketed the city, its soft light illuminating him and his bar. He snapped his fingers for a stemless flute, Hpnotiq Harmonie Liqueur to mimic the twilight and vodka. With practiced ease, he poured the liqueur into the glass followed by a liberal amount of vodka. The sweetness of the liqueur calmed whatever insecurities he had accumulated and were bubbling underneath his mind. He has had some trying days.

It seemed, after meeting Alexander, all he had were trying days.

Magnus tipped his head back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to bask in the gentle tranquillity of his home. It was something he had sorely missed out on in the last two days.

His peace was disrupted by a knock on the door. He frowned, took a large swig of his drink before setting the glass down and headed out to see who his guest was. The door in sight, his magic seeped through it to reveal… the mundane-turned-vampire shifting nervously outside.

Huh.

He made the door swing open and raised a brow at his unexpected guest. “Samuel. Why are you here?”

“You're awake! Thank g - gosh. Could you help me?” The lanky vampire asked with determination, jaw tense.

“Hm.” Magnus crossed his arms. How unprecedented. “Of all people, why me? First of all, you barely know me.” He crooked his finger to gesture for Solomon to follow him in then turned around, heading straight back to whence he came from.

“You’re a Downworlder. Like me. I didn’t stay with Raphael for very long but he did teach me some things. Luke as well.”

Magnus nodded slowly and grabbed his drink.

“Luke’s been great, really. Though, some members of the pack need more time to start getting used to me being around them and all but so far it’s been good! And they have blood to feed me. Admittedly, it’s animal blood which tastes a bit disgusting. Still –,”

“Stop.” Magnus looked out his window then back to the rambling vampire. “You don’t get to visit me just when dusk has fallen – which is incredibly stupid, mind you, the sun could still be up somewhere – ,” He eyed the young vampire. “Just to make my ear fall off. I will _kick you out_. Get to your point.”

“I need a place to stay…”

Magnus finished his drink and set about to make another one. He randomly remembered that Raphael had talked about this boy before he even met the new generation of Nephilim.

 _“That scrawny kid couldn’t shut up for one second. Camille had to freeze him._ Dios _.” Raphael complained through the phone. “As if that weren’t enough, he damaged my jacket. I swear I’m going to make him pay.”_

_Magnus grinned. “I’ve never heard you so interested in another human being! I’m so proud of you –,”_

_“Interested?” Raphael spat. “Disgusted. Maybe.”_

_“Sure, sure.”_

Well, this kid certainly was the embodiment of the mundane phrase ‘talking a mile a minute’.

Magnus focused back on the vampire in front of him. “And?”

“Can I stay here?”

“Now, why on earth would I allow that?”

“Because – Because you’re a nice human being! And you wouldn’t just leave me without a home, would you? I mean, I can stay with the werewolves but I don’t want to cause a war between them and the vampires, you know? And I can’t stay with Clary and the others because the rest of the people in there are – well, they might murder me in my sleep! So I can’t stay there and –,”

“ _Lilith_.” Magnus exclaimed. “Learn brevity, child.” He knocked back his drink and rolled his eyes. “In any case, you’re in luck.”

The vampire brightened up. “Seriously – ?”

“I’m leaving for a few days, maybe weeks or months, so you can stay and watch over my place until I come back.” Magnus interrupted. “I have guest rooms down that hall,” He pointed. “About the blood… Hm,”

“Can’t you just, I don’t know, conjure some?”

Magnus glared. “No. You need to find some other way.” Allowing the vampire to stay at his loft was far more than enough of a charity, he wouldn't waste his magic as well.

“…Right.” The vampire looked lost. “Well, maybe I could just… get the animal blood from Luke and freeze it? You have a refrigerator, right? I mean, I know you magic everything up but seriously, everyone needs a fridge and –,”

“Shit.” Magnus cursed with feeling. “Brevity! Damn. Yes, I have a fridge in my kitchen. Feel free to store blood there. Make sure you clean up after yourself though. If I come back and find this place dirty, _I will make you pay_.”

Simoah gulped audibly. “Yes, sir.”

“So, sit, shut up and I’ll make you a drink.”

Minutes later, Magnus was still taking his sweet time creating a New York Cocktail infused with blood while the fledgling vampire was fidgeting, nearly vibrating with the energy it took to shut up a mouth so loose.

“You know,”

Magnus sighed though his lips were quirked up in amusement. It was rather impressive for Samson to not utter a word for five whole minutes. He wondered if he should hand the vampire a sticker for the job well done or not. Positive reinforcement was always good, young or not.

“I’m not old enough to drink. I mean, I did score some illegal drinks back at Pandemonium and that was totally cool. Of course, then, Clary just zooms away and I can’t even enjoy the drink! It looked real good too…” Sagor trailed off mournfully. “But I’m a vampire now so that means, I won’t ever be carded in a Downworlder establishment which is wicked. And –,”

“Alright,” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Quiet, Sigmund. I’m almost done.” He conjured up a lemon and made a slicing motion for the fruit’s peel to garnish itself on the rim of the martini glass. “There we go, a New York Cocktail for you.” He slipped away from the bar and grandly offered the glass, waving his hand graciously when it was taken from him.

“Thanks, man!” Stephen’s eyes widened. “I mean, Sir. Sir, I said Sir.”

Magnus snorted as he took a seat on one of the single-seat couches, drink materialising in his hand. “Just call me Magnus. Sir sounds so… ridiculously formal and befitting of old men.” He wrinkled his nose in distaste and took a sip of his drink for the burst of sweetness. “Say it.”

“Yes, Sir – Magnus! Magnus, that’s what I said. I didn’t say Sir. Definitely not.” Stanley flustered and downed some of the drink, choking immediately after.

“You are incredibly entertaining. If not tiresome.”

“Uh… thanks? Don’t let Alec hear you say that. He might kill me. His bedside manner is abysmal.” Steven’s eyes widened once more. “Oh go – Fuck. It’s just, it’s true. I’m not trying to insult him. Especially not in front of _you_. Speaking of Alec, shouldn’t he be here? Clary said he doesn’t stay at the Institute for more than an hour because he needs to be here. Oh!” Steve jumped in his seat. “Congrats, man. Uh, Magnus. No, congrats? That seems a bit… I’m glad you’re safe. Not that I even know you much but –,”

“Alexander _needs_ to be here?” Magnus frowned.

“Yeah..?” Sora scratched his head. “Ever since he got you back, he’s been taking care of you. Surely you know? Maybe –,”

Magnus raised a hand to stop the vampire from speaking. He reached for his wrist then paused. Ah, right, he gave his phone to Jace… Hm. “Give me your phone.”

Siob scrambled to take his phone out of his pocket and handed it over. “I don’t have Alec’s number but I have Izzy’s. And Clary’s, duh.”

“I’m calling Izzy.” Magnus replied distractedly, swiping the device’s screen. He placed it by his ear and waited, his hand still held up for the vampire. Upon the click, he spoke. “Hello Izzy, dear.”

“Magnus?! By the Angel! I’m so happy to hear your voice!” Izzy cried happily. “Oh, Clary, it’s Magnus! He’s awake!”

“Izzy?” Magnus lifted a brow at the noise from down the line. “Hello?” He asked with a chuckle when a squeal threatened his eardrums.

“Magnus? About time!” Clary huffed. “I suppose you’re looking for Alec?”

“Is he there?”

“Yes, he just arrived.” Izzy confirmed. “He’s with Lydia. They’re both Heads of the Institute now so he’s helping out by doing the paperwork but he’s supposed to head right back over. So when did you wake up?”

“I just woke up.” Relaxed, now that Magnus knew Alexander was safe, he languidly drank from his glass. “How did you guys find me?”

“Uh…” Clary mumbled something.

“What, biscuit?”

“We weren’t there.” Izzy answered instead. “Alec wouldn’t let us help find you. I’m not sure if he went by himself or not…”

Magnus spit his drink gracelessly and magic-ked the mess away. “What?! Is Alexander alright?”

“Yes! Yes, he’s fine!” Clary assured hurriedly. “Don’t worry.”

“Alright…” Magnus sighed in relief. He flicked his eyes to his chest and thought back to Catarina. Answers would have to come later when he could question Alexander or portal to his friend’s house. But, he shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have been here since… No matter, he shouldn’t be here. “Well, please tell Alexander not to bother any longer and that I will be taking a well-deserved vacation for a few days or so.”

“What? Don’t leave.” Clary whined sadly. “We need you!”

Magnus smiled. “Not to worry, Catarina is very capable and has agreed to offer her services whist I’m gone. I am doing this to help us all as well. Some information cannot be gathered when you stay in one place even if the place is New York.”

“Can’t you drop by first? Or we can visit you! Just before you leave.” Izzy insisted.

“Oh, dear.” Magnus’ smile widened.

“I’m sure you want to see Alec first.” Izzy leered. “I don’t think he’ll let you leave though so you made the right choice giving the dirty work to us. Not to worry, I’ll handle big bro.”

“Uh huh…” Clary intoned. “I – Lydia?”

“If Lydia’s here, that means Alec’s halfway done here.” Izzy whispered. “Are you really not going to say goodbye to him?”

“I’ll send a fire message.” Magnus said gently. “Take care, Izzy. Tell Clary and Alexander too.”

“I will. Take care of yourself, Magnus.” Izzy replied sincerely before ending the call.

Spencer looked up from nursing his drink. “Alec at the Institute?”

“Would you look at that.” Magnus smirked. “You _can_ be silent.”

“Am I really that annoying?” Samuel grimaced.

“Oh Lilith,” Magnus tossed the phone back. “Keep making noise then. Just don’t turn into a sad puppy.” He set his glass down on the coffee table and rounded the couch, heading for his bedroom. “Tour yourself. I’ll be leaving in a while.” He parted behind his shoulder before closing the door to his room.

Immediately, all other noise disappeared into nothingness and Magnus was left to his own devices within the comforts of his soundproof walls. He snapped his fingers for a new phone and snapped again to encode all the numbers he amassed over the years into the device.

With deliberate steps, he crossed the floor to his bed and sat on the edge. His mind was still overwhelmingly blank and it seemed he was running on autopilot but he had no time for recovery. Time was of the essence as it always was when war looms just around the corner. The faster he got things in motion, the better.

Although, firstly, he should figure out how long it’s been since he was captured. He tapped the phone’s screen and pulled up a calendar then nearly dropped the thing in surprise. Seven days? It didn’t seem like he was imprisoned by the Circle for that long.

Frowning, he padded over to his door, opened it and shouted. “Hey Shaun!”

“Yeah?” Came the immediate reply from the vampire.

“When did Alexander return with me?” Magnus asked and if he deliberately avoided the word _‘rescue’_ it definitely wasn’t because his pride would be hurt, definitely not. He tapped his foot impatiently when Stewart appeared before him looking like counting the days were hard.

“Uhhh… Six days ago, I think? It was just a day after you were taken by the Circle.” Stefan shrugged. “Clary told me she and Izzy kept bugging Alec on how he managed to save you on such a short time but his lips are sealed. Wouldn’t speak. Says he can’t divulge the information because it was given to him in confidence. They’re worried he made a deal with someone dangerous but they can’t do anything because Alec won’t budge at all. Even Lydia doesn't know but she's choosing to trust Alec.”

Magnus drew in a breath, his brows furrowing in worry once more.

“I’m sure it’s nothing!” Sawyer comforted. “Alec is too smart to do anything dangerous. That’s Jace’s job. That arrogant blonde toe rag.” Silos muttered under his breath.

“Jace…” Magnus trailed off. Something was niggling his brain at the mention of Blondie. What was it he needed to do? Jace… Jace.

_“Thirteen days from now, Valentine is sending me to recruit the Seelie Queen.”_

Right. He almost forgot about that.

Sid huffed. “Honestly, I don’t see what the big deal is with Jace. I’m way cooler. Don’t you think?”

Magnus felt his face twist into the expression he made back at the non-wedding when Sherman was spouting off pop culture nonsense that irritated him a bit but was mostly amusing. “Whatever makes you feel better about yourself, Sherwood.”

Sonny beamed. “Dude! Uh, I mean, Magnus! You’re a great guy, you know that? We’re really bonding here. I just have a question though. Is calling me different names that start with ‘S’ an inside joke between us I should know about?”

Still with amusement, Magnus regarded the vampire before him for a few seconds. “No.” He chuckled and closed his door once more, returning to his spot on the bed. His thoughts made a rewind back to Alexander, wanting that worry out of the way before he'd begin to make rescue plans for Blondie.

If Sanford was correct and Alexander managed to retrieve him in a day then it was logical for everyone to assume a sketchy deal was made. Though, Sil was right in saying Alexander wouldn’t be so reckless. And any other method the boy would have thought of would have probably been used to find Jace – huh. _Huh_.

He frowned and hastily tapped the phone’s screen once more to enter a deep web site for his GPS coordinates. When the technology became reliable, he had made sure his phone would latch onto any signal whatsoever within range. It had been made for his friends, mostly, when they needed to look for him for whatever reason and the occasional times he lost his phone.

Magnus narrowed his eyes and passed his thumb over the coordinates. Hart Island. He searched for news regarding the place and let out a breath as he read the latest headlines to the first.

**_CDC to Conduct Thorough Sweep of Hart Island_ **

**_UPDATE: Police Say Explosion Is Due To Gas Leakage_ **

**_Police Rule Out Terrorism_ **

**_Unknown Causes for the Terrible Desecration of Hart Island’s Cemetery_ **

**_Devastating Bomb Desecrated Millions of Buried Dead in Hart Island_ **

**_BREAKING: Explosion at Hart Island_ **

Magnus closed the browser. More questions were running amok in his mind though he was pretty sure of one thing and that was _he_ caused the explosion. Neither Alexander nor Catarina would do such a thing and he hadn’t been in his right mind. It was like the incident back at Camille’s all over again.

What a mess.

Oh well, it didn’t matter. What mattered was he found out how Alexander got his location. Only Catarina and Tessa knew how to find him using this method. Mainly because it could only be cracked by either of their magic or his but Alexander shouldn’t know that. Catarina wouldn’t have said anything further than was necessary so why was Alexander refusing to tell the girls?

Then again, Alexander was extremely perceptive so it could be that whilst knowing nothing, the boy understood enough to not say anything. He’d worry about that later though. Jace’s thirteen days were nearing its end and he had spent most of the time slumbering. He needed to act quickly as he was only left with five days now. And negotiating with Seelies was always a tricky, exhaustively long process.

More than that… He upturned his hand and allowed a flame to flicker above his palm. While his magic was back, it wasn’t at its full capacity yet. He would be able to handle portalling out of New York and visiting the Seelie realm but there was a very real chance he’d burn out of magic whilst saving Jace.

He licked his lips, pouting a bit before he stalked out of the room for his potions. Hopefully, the short bursts of magic would be enough to power him through everything until he gets Jace to a safe place. After that, he’d just have to hope for the best.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Perhaps it was just his luck that it took him nearly half an hour to get everything ready even though he had already packed his luggage days ago that he still hadn't left when Alexander came. Alexander who probably used a Speed rune in order to reach the loft in record time, completely disregarding the fire message he had sent. In any case, Magnus couldn’t exactly feel disgruntled about having to see the boy before he left and it warmed him to know that Alexander was being so caring.

It was a pity that he’d have to find a way to tell the boy to stop because he had things to do. On the one hand, he needed to leave and save Jace. On the other hand, Alexander needed to take on his duties as a Shadowhunter once again and not babysit the former High Warlock of Brooklyn. Even with such a splendid title, Magnus was sure that having _that_ on the record wouldn’t be looked upon with admiration and respect.

In the end though, he decided it all boiled down to luck – a word he was using with extreme sarcasm – mainly because when he felt Alexander disturb the wards, it wasn’t he who greeted the boy but Sylvester. It was all rather funny though so if Magnus stalled in greeting the boy to hear the hilarious situation taking event in his entrance hallway, no one could fault him. As it was, he was staring at a wall that was magically revealing everything behind it.

Alexander was stood by the closed door, eyeing Stephano disdainfully with arms crossed. With the boy being so tall and strong compared to the fledgling vampire, it was no wonder that Shamus was almost cowering in fear.

It was telling of a deep-rooted problem how mixed Magnus was feeling. He was proud of Alexander being so strong and proud but also offended because the confidence being exuded could easily be stemming from Nephilim superiority.

“What on _earth_ are you doing here, mundane?”

So maybe Alexander wasn’t looking down on Downworlders but mundanes. That fact didn’t make Magnus feel any better. He always did envy mundanes and their mortality. How they loved so easily, expecting love back, and gained it despite the odds. He could never have that. Sometimes he wished to be mortal, to be mundane. Oh how life would be different, easy. But he loved being a warlock as well; seeing times change and the world evolve – it was all so exhilarating.

“Not a mundane anymore. Vampire, in fact.” Skipper pointed to the protruding fangs. “I live here now so – Wait, don’t kill me!”

Magnus clapped a hand to his mouth when Serge stepped back in alarm. A thrill ran through his spine as he watched Alexander’s face turn downright murderous at the mention of the fledgling's current housing situation. The boy was possessive.

“Where’s Magnus?” Alexander demanded.

Deciding it was probably time to show up, Magnus passed his hand over the wall to stop the magic flowing and rounded the corner to appear down the hall from both boys. “Someone call for me?”

Alexander looked up, relaxing some. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Honestly.” Magnus smiled and sauntered closer. “Sheldon, run along.”

“Yes, Si – _Sì_.”

Alexander glared as the vampire shuffled away along a different hallway. “Why is he living with you?”

Magnus bit his lip to hide a smile. “Are you worried? Don’t be. He’s house-sitting. I’m leaving soon to gather information from other cities and countries. I was going to tell you but Valentine got in the way.” He joked lightly.

“It’s not funny.” Alexander frowned. “Don’t do that again.”

“Sorry, darling.” Magnus reached over to tuck a stray hair behind the boy’s ear. “I just wanted you to have Jace back.”

“Not in exchange of you. Okay?”

Stunned, Magnus merely nodded in reply and allowed himself to be tugged into a hug. Alexander’s arms wrapping around his waist. Warmth erupted in his heart.

“I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself again.”

Magnus hummed and tilted his head back to look into Alexander’s eyes. “…only if you don’t either.” He said seriously as he knew from past experiences what the boy would do if need be. How could he forget the non-wedding?

“I promise.” Alexander replied just as seriously.

“Really?” Magnus asked incredulously, not able to stop himself.

Alexander huffed a laugh. “You have no idea, do you? You’ve changed me so much already.”

Magnus grinned and tapped the boy’s nose. “I’m glad. I hated how little you thought of yourself before. You’re amazing and you should know.” He caressed Alexander’s back with slow circles, extremely pleased that he was having a positive effect on the boy. Sometimes he did wonder if anything he said even got through and now he knew in no uncertain terms that they did. He remembered his confession and shoved it away before it depressed him. Throwing out thanks to the air that he hadn't remembered it before or he would have bolted the moment Alexander entered his home and miss all this sweetness.

“If I didn’t get to you in time, I think I would have reverted back to my old self.”

“I won’t do it again.” Magnus lifted a hand and eased away the frown on the boy’s lips. “So that won’t ever happen.”

“Good to know.” Alexander leaned down and Magnus happily accepted the chaste kiss. “You’re leaving?”

“Yes, I’m going to scout for information.”

“No, you’re not.” Alexander tightened the grip of the hug. “I know why you’re leaving. I’m sorry it got this far enough that you had to vacate your position. That must be hard. I don’t even know how you’re handling it with so much grace. I’d be panicking and likely propose to another woman again.”

Magnus laughed in surprise, the glittering amusement in the boy’s eyes throwing him off. “Was that a joke, Alexander?” His laughter died down and he licked his lips. “Who told you?”

“Does it matter?” Without waiting for a reply, Alexander continued speaking. “What matters is that I know now and I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to not realise you had duties of your own. I was too caught up with what I had to do just like before to think about how you could spare so much time for me.” Alexander sighed. “I’m sorry, Magnus.”

“Alexander, I hate hearing you apologise.” Magnus brushed the back of his hand along the boy’s unexpectedly soft cheek. “You have a lot of things to worry about without adding me to the mix. Let me worry about myself. I am older than you, Alexander, I should be the one taking care of you not the other way around.”

“That’s not fair. We should be equal in this… This.” Alexander leaned in to let their foreheads touch. “Raphael said the Clan decided to forgive you for killing Camille. Though, there are conditions that he’ll have to speak to you about.” Alexander informed. “There are believable excuses you can make about joining the patrols and missions. We have been trying to find Valentine and he is as much an enemy of the Nephilim as he is to the Downworlders. You have been doing your duty as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You don’t need to leave.”

“It is not that easy, Alexander. Besides, I do need to gather information and if I reclaim my position, there isn’t anyone I trust enough to do that task. Catarina is a very busy woman and she can’t as easily vacate her job though she can take over mine.” Magnus wrapped his hand over the back of the boy’s neck. “I’ll be back before you know it, okay?”

Alexander pulled back so their eyes could meet. “Hurry back.”

Magnus heard that same fierceness the boy was using now before when Alexander had called him, a demon, of all people a ‘blessing.’ He remembered he had nearly keeled over in the rush of affection he felt for the boy from the declarations.

It made him call to question whether or not he would survive continuing the farce of the lie he forced himself to live by all those years ago after Camille broke his heart. Alexander was pulling up so many emotions he had dug a grave for and with such ease that, even with years of practice, caught him so off-guard that he couldn’t control his expressions fast enough.

His heart was being twisted with every word and action. He was, consciously and unconsciously, constantly putting Alexander before himself though he should have learned not to by now. He was a demon ruled by his heart. Pathetic was one word to describe him. Hopeless was another. Hopeless romantic.

“I will.” Magnus kissed Alexander’s cheek, lingering for a few more seconds to take in the boy’s warmth and scent. It was overwhelming, this feeling of being wanted by the one he loved. It was addicting. He knew, ever since that night he killed the vampires who kidnapped Alexander, that the boy was beginning to love him and he wondered when it would reach the same level as the boy's love for Jace.

But, rejected love confession or not, this was more than he expected from Alexander especially after what happened in the cab… He should be happy to settle. And he would be. It’s just that he couldn’t help but worry that whatever  _this_ was that he had with Alexander wouldn’t evolve much after Jace’s return.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Alec stared at the spot where the portal swirled into nothingness, taking Magnus along with it. He swallowed and grabbed a discarded navy blue scarf from the floor. He wrapped it around his neck and walked out of the loft with a heavy heart and words at the tip of his tongue, unsaid.

_“Will you be my boyfriend, Magnus?”_

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever. I kept rewriting and deleting so many scenes again and again. I just couldn't get it right but I think I finally did... Anyway, I'm so happy I got to include Simon. He's been out of the picture for way too long and he's a main character in the TV series so that won't do!
> 
> Points to anyone who noticed what sly Simon said to save his ass from mistakenly calling Magnus 'Sir' for the enth time.
> 
> Thanks to everyone following this series!
> 
> Kudos and Comment! I love reading comments.


End file.
